deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dipper and Mabel vs Billy and Mandy
Dipper and Mabel vs Billy and Mandy is a What If Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Description Gravity Falls vs The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Two famous duos who have encountered strange supernatural creatures duel to the death. Intro The supernatural, an unnatural or paranormal occurence in reality. People should often be aware as strange things begins to happen around the area, and these two duos take supernatural to a hold new level of weirdness. * Like Dipper and Mabel the mystery solving twins of Gravity Falls * And Billy and Mandy the owners of the Grim Reaper I'm Pure King of Rage and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Dipper and Mabel Gravity Falls, one of the most paraormal towns in the U.S. Filled with supernatural weirdness that you don't see everday like gnomes, ghosts, demons, etc. But everything changed when a pair of twins arrived at the strange town and their names were Dipper and Mabel. Dipper Bio * Real name: Mason "Dipper" Pines * First Appearance: Tourist trapped (June 15th 2012) * Age: 12 (13 by the end of the series) * Occupation: Student * Affiliation: Pines Family, Mystery Shack, * Likes: Mysteries, Discovery, Studying/Research, Wendy, Pitt Cola, TV, and his family. Mabel Bio * First Appearance: Tourist trapped (June 15th 2012) * Age: 12 (13 by the end of the series) * Occupation: Student * Affiliation: Pines Family, Mystery Shack, * Likes: Boys, Pigs, Stickers, Sweaters, Art, her friends, and her family Dipper and Mabel pines were born on August 31 1999 to Mr and Mrs Pines. They didn't have that much going on when they were younger or any friends for that matter. But despite that they really got along and were amazing friends with each other. One day on June 15th 2012, everything changed for them when their parents sent them to spend the summer with their uncle Stanley pines in a strange town called gravity falls. Once there they made a lot friends such as Soos the handyman, Wendy the cashier, Candy, Grenada, and Old McGucket. During their stay at Gravity Falls they had encountered a lot of supernatural weirdness all over town and a bundle of feats. Feats * As a team: ** Defeated a legion of aggressive gnomes ** Journeyed with his family to save Waddles from a Pterodactyl ** Managed to fight off Bill Cipher in Stan's mindscape ** Sung in a three part harmony with grunkle Stan which destroyed a whole horde of zombies ** Help to find, fend off, and disband the "Blind Eye Society ** Defeated Blendin in the futuristic combat games of "Globnar" and gained a "Time Wish" ** Retrieved the four elemental Gnome Gemulets and defeated the evil spirit Gremularth (Legend of the Gnome Gemulets) ** Fought through hoards of enemies in a video game version of Gravity Falls to eventually have a show down with/rematch with Rumble McSkirmish (Rumble's Revenge) ** Went on adventures through different time lines along with Blendin Blandin until they defeated the time pirates and obtained their treasure (Dipper and Mabel and the curse of the pirate's treasure) ** Assisted in bringing down Bill Cipher once and for all * Dipper ** Out witted a wax version of Sherlock Holmes ** Saved Wendy and her friends from vengeful ghosts ** Trained under the Manotaurs and defeated the Multi-Bear in combat ** Survived a beating from Rumble McSkirmish ** Managed to capture/subdue a Gremloblin for the Mystery Shack ** Rescued his sister from Gideon (who was in a giant robot) ** Helped to outsmart and capture a shapeshifter ** Saved Grunkle Ford from being carried off into space by an alien craft ** Helped free Mabel from Bill Cipher's prison bubble * Mabel ** Rescued Dipper from being killed by a crazed Gideon Gleeful ** Her silliness allowed her and Dipper to uncover the truth about the true founder of Gravity Falls: Quentin Trembley (Who then made her an official US Congresswoman shortly after) ** Helped get Mermando the Merman back home to the ocean ** Freed the boyband "Sev'ral Timez" from their oppressive producer (As well as herself) ** Rescued Pacifica from the Lilliputtians ** Out smarted Bill Cipher when he took control of Dipper's body ** Along with Stan and Grenda; Helped rescue Dipper and Great Uncle Ford from "Probabilitor" ** Along with her friends; Beat the snot out of some unicorns and took their mane hair and their treasure They gone on time traveling adventures with a time traveller named Blendin, Defeated a horde of zombies, battled the dream demon named Bill Cipher two times, defeated an evil child named gideon gleeful, and defeated a large army of gnomes, when they kidnapped mabel in order to make her their Queen. During their adventure they also accomplish an assortment of weapons that they gained during their adventures. Weapons * Grappling Hook * Magnet Gun * Memory Erasing Gun * Attack Glitter * Height Altering Crystal * Putt Putt Golf Clubs * Journal Number 3 * Confetti Cannon * Fat Laser They have a Magnet Gun that is so powerful it can rip the filling out of someone's teeth, an height altering crystal that can change a person's height to small or large, a memory erasing gun that erase anyone's specific memory, and most important of all they have... Drum Roll please.... A Journal. But it's not just any Journal, no it's journal 3. Written by the twin's great uncle and stanley pines twin brother, Stanford, this book contains all of the mysteries and weird anomalies of gravity falls. It also contains complex codes, spells, summonings of supernatural creatures, hidden messages that can only be seen with black light, an incantation/instructions for capturing and exercising ghosts, etc. And while all of this stuff may seem impressive, Dipper and Mabel have plenty of faults as well. Weaknesses * Are still human children over all, regardless of their feats/abilities * Size altering crystals can be used against them both (as well as other weapons) * Their nightmares/fears can be used against them in the mindscape/dream world (Though they can still fight back/fight through it) * Dipper: ** Bare handed strikes are weaker than Mabel's (Unless he has the battle cuffs equipped) ** Can panic if things go awry leaving him slightly less rationally (Though he can snap out of it) ** If he gets desperate enough, he can make bad decisions ** When dealing with the super natural, he can rely too much on the journal for answers/solutions (Which it doesn't always contain) ** If he summons zombies, Things will go from bad to worse * Mabel: ** Isn't nowhere near as intelligent as Dipper ** Isn't much of a fighter (Though she will fight back/attack when pushed too far) ** Is better off fighting from a distance ** Can be distracted by cute boys ** Can be too naive/trusting Despite all of their adventures, they are still human overrall and Dipper can rely too much on the journal for information, it sometimes doesn't contains. Mabel can be easily distracted by cute boys, she can be too naive/trusting, and is nowhere near as intelligent as her brother. Despite these setbacks, Dipper and Mabel are one of the greatest pair of twins and together they make a great team, and also whenever theres ghosts, zombies, or some other supernaturally weird creature threatening your town, be sure to call the Mystery Twins. Dipper: Save youselves. Run! We'll take care of Bill! Ford: What? That's a suicide mission! Dipper: Trust us. We've beat him before... Mabel:...and we'll beat him again! (Fist bumps Dipper) Billy and Mandy Once upon a time in a town called Endsville where havoc and mischief occur. It is plagued by supernatural activity, it's because of the weird/supernatural occurrences that even the KND would usually try to avoid Endsville. Endsvile also houses two mischief kids who blend in with the supernatural weridness and their names are Billy and Mandy. Billy Bio * Alias: William, Captain Spring Green * Nickname: "Billy" * Age: 7-8 * Pets: Milkshakes, Mr. Snuggles, and Daisy * Affiliation: Underfist * Occupation: Student at Endsville Elementary School, King of Asgard, and Superhero Mandy Bio * Alias: Mandy, Lord Mandy, President Mandy * Classification: Human, An Immortality giant worm (In the Future), Brain eating meteor (She cannot transform but has the ability when a meteor sucks her brain) * Pets: Saliva * Affiliation: Underfist * Occupation: A Student at Endsville Elementary, Ruler of the world (In the Future as a giant worm), The Supreme leader of the Kids Next Door (Temporarily), A Napkin Collector (Only in the episode Dream Mutt), President of the United States (Underfist: Halloween Bash) While most of Billy and Mandy's origin story is unknown, one episode reveal that Billy and Mandy met when they were babies. They didn't have that much going on during the rest of their toddler years. But everything changed when Billy and Mandy have met face to face with Death himself, also known as The Grim Reaper. You see it goes down like this... They met Death himself when Billy's pet hamster was dying, and Billy and Mandy challenged him to game of limbo in exchange for the hamsters soul, which he lost, and he became their best friend forever... Yeah this really happen. Anyway, after befriending the Grim Reaper, Billy and Mandy's lives have gotten weirder, exciting, and more interesting along the way. Billy, Mandy, and Grim have accomplish a bundle of crazy feats. Feats * As a team ** Stop the Boogeyman from taking over the world with horror's hand ** Protected the Earth from aliens, robots, spiders, demons, etc. ** Befriended and made enemies with a bunch of weird people and supernatural creatures ** Stop an Vampire santa from turning the entire world into vampires * Billy ** Covered an Entire Planet in yogurt ** Befriended a bunch of weird creatures ** Destroyed an entire city along with lord pain ** Has an giant mutated spider son named Jeff ** Accidently becamed the delightful reaper along with the delightful children and Grim's scythe * Mandy ** Overthrew the Kids Next Door and became their leader ** Outsmarted and beat the Grim Reaper ** Corrupted her Opposite self from another universe ** Tamed Cerberus ** In the future, she tooked over the world as a giant worm ** Closed Pandora's Box ** Defeated Cthulu ** Once avoided laser beams just by walking ** Overrides a robot version of herself from the future ** Knocked out a giant using Billy's nose ** Uppercutted a giant slime monster into the sky ** Became President of the United States They stopped the boogeyman himself from taking over the world using horror's hand, gone on some pretty exciting adventures with the Grim Reaper, defeated cthulu, and they once met the Kids next door in a crossover episode. However some of these feats wouldn't be possible without their skills and arsenal. Powers and Weapons * As a Team ** Grim's Scythe * Billy ** Heightened pain tolerance ** Heightened Confidence ** Nose Mucus Adhesive ** Master Distraction Artist ** Nose Balloon Lift ** Taunting ** Super Yogurt Hero ** Werewolf ** Befriender ** Uniquely Stupid Brain/ Living without a brain ** Unlikely Translator * Mandy ** Magic Ruler ** Flamethrower ** Motorcycle ** Whip ** Wooden Baseball Bat ** Hammer ** Laser Gun ** Durability ** Manipulation ** 4th Wall Manipulation ** Martial Art Skills ** High Intelligence ** Can Breath in Space ** Can make reality fall apart by smiling Billy has high pain intolerance, which means he can barely or sometimes doesn't react to pain at all. He translate many languages of weird creatures,has an uncanny ability befriend supernatural creatures, and can repair things with his nose mucus adhesive.... Yeah that's gross. Mandy on the other hand can break the fourth wall, easily manipulated others into doing her bidding, has high intelligence, is skilled at martial arts, and most impressive of all, she can tear apart reality just by smiling. Yeah that's right if ever she ever smiles, all of reality would fall apart and reload it self, but don't get too excited because this technique won't be used in the battle. As a team they share the most impressive weapon of all.... Drum roll please.... The Grim Reaper's Scythe. Yes since Billy and Mandy owns the Grim Reaper, they technically owns his scythe as well. It can do all sorts of cool things like wrap reality, open portals to different dimensions, bring anything to life, give them super powers, and most important of all whatever is cut off by Grim's scythe, can't be repaired. While all this stuff may seem cool and impressive, Billy and Mandy have plenty of faults as well. Weaknesses * Billy ** Completely Idiotic ** Naive ** Toon Force/Durability is random and inconsistent ** Can be subdued by stronger foes ** Most episodes always ends with something bad happening to him, because of either his bad luck or his own foolishness * Mandy ** Has no exploitable weaknesses Billy is completely dumb, he has an extremely low IQ of negative 5 having to been outperformed by a shovel and 2 candy braclets. He's too naive and some episodes always ends with something bad happening to him, which causes Grim and Mandy to rescue him. Mandy on the other hand has no signs of weaknesses what so ever, due to her cynical nature. But however she has one weakness is that she sometimes underestimates her opponents. Despite all this Billy and Mandy are the ultimate duo and experts when it comes to dealing with supernatural weirdness and boy I'm sure glad I don't live in the same town as them. Grim: I don't why I always put up with you two Mandy: Because we own you Grim. Billy: Because you love us. Grim: Yeah, yeah. Intermission Alright all the combatants are set. It's time for me to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Location: Gravity Falls USA) Dipper and Mabel were seen exploring the woods, when a mysterious green portal opens up out of nowhere. "Whoa Mabel check it out! It's some type of wormhole, I bet it leads to another dimension!" said Dipper. "I bet it lead to a dimension full of talking kitties and puppies, and maybe some colorful unicorns!" shouted Mabel as she puff her cheeks. "Heh heh yeah sure" said Dipper as he rolls his eyes. Dipper and Mabel were about to approach the portal, but stop when they saw two kids exiting it carrying a large scythe. One of them had a big nose and the other one had no nose at all, and had yellow devil shaped hair. These Kids were none other than Billy and Mandy. "Where are we mandy? Oh are we in the land of talking ponies again?!" asked Billy as he held the scythe. "No doofus, by looks of this place we seem to be in a world much similar to our own, but different." explained Mandy as she observes their surroundings. "So no taking ponies?" asked a disappointed Billy. Mandy then facepalms in annoyance. Just then Dipper and Mabel came out of their hiding spot and approach the two kids. "Okay who and what are you guys? Where did you come from?! And What is that large scythe you're carrying?!" said Dipper as he asked a lot of questions. Billy and Mandy look at each other for a moment and turns towards the twins who were waiting for an answer. Just then Mandy decided to speak up. "Well for your information, my name's Mandy and the boy right next to me is Billy. We're from an different universe similar to this one, and the bladed staff is the Grim Reaper's scythe." answered Mandy. "The Grim Reaper's scythe? Huh nothing in book says anything about it" said Dipper as he read his journal for answers. "Wow cool The Grim Reaper's Scythe! Can't it bring things to life and make animals talk and stuff?" asked Mabel who was full of excitement. "Yeah it can do all sorts of cool stuff! You want to see!" asked Billy. "Yeah Sure!" answered Mabel. "Whoa! Hold you it you two! There's no time for magic tricks" said Dipper. "He's right. Besides what is this place anyway?" asked Mandy. "Oh why you're an Gravity falls!" explained Dipper. "Gravity Falls?" Billy and Mandy said in union. "Yeah Gravity Falls! It's a place full of monsters, ghosts, gnomes, and all sorts of weird stuff!" explained Mabel. "Cool!" replied Billy. "Huh kind of reminds me of Endsvile. All right Billy let's destroy this crappy town and go home" said Mandy. "Wait Destroy?!" shouted Dipper. "Yes destroy" replied Mandy as she grabs the scythe from Billy and effortlessy cuts down a tree, causing it to fall onto Dipper and Mabel, but they dodge it. "Hold on you're not going to destroy our town!" shouted Dipper. "Yeah not without a fight!" shouted Mabel. Dipper and Mabel get into combat stances and Billy and Mandy do the same. "This should be interesting" said Mandy. "Hooray we're going Fight like in the movies!" shouted Billy. Mandy blasts three energy spheres from Grim's scythe towards Dipper and Mabel, but they barely dodges them. Dipper then pulls out a Grappling hook and use it to grab the scythe from Mandy. "Hey!" shouted Mandy as she then rushes towards Dipper and tries to wrestle the scythe from him. While the two duke it out, Billy and Mabel have a duel of their own. Billy throws some punches towards Mabel, but she easily dodges them. Mabel then throws some punches towards Billy, but they had no effect on him. "hee hee that tickles." said Billy. Mabel then pulls out a flashlight, turns it on, and her fist suddenly grow bigger to the size of Billy. "Wow that's a mighty fist!" said Billy. "Thanks!" said Mabel. Mabel then punches Billy so hard it sent him flying into a tree. Mabel walks over to Billy and starts pounding him with her Big fist. Meanwhile with Dipper and Mandy, Mandy manages to win the struggle, gets the scythe back, and kicks Dipper to the ground. Mandy then tries to deliver the final blow towards Dipper, but he rolls out the way in time. Mandy then uses the scythe to rescue Billy from Mabel by blasting her into a tree. "Mabel No! You won't get away this!" shouted Dipper as he then pulls out his Journal and starts to read and performs a spell. Mandy charges up a blast to Dipper, But Mabel blast the scythe out of her hands with her confetti cannon and onto a tree branch. Mandy gets very angry about that and rushes towards Mabel and exchange blows with her. Mandy quickly overpowers Mabel and starts to beat the crap out of her, and Billy rushes in to help her. Dipper however was just about done performing the spell and suddenly an earthquake begins to form. The entire ground shakes causing everybody to fall to the ground. The Earthquake then stops and suddenly zombies begins to show up out of nowhere. "Ahh!!! Zombies! Mandy what are we going to do?!" asked Billy. "This!" shouted Mandy as she then rushes over and pulls the scythe out of the tree and begins to chop up zombies. "Don't just stand there stupid help me!" commanded Mandy. Billy obeyed and pulls out an large axe, and begins to help Mandy by chopping up some zombies as well. Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel were dealing with the same situation on as well. Dipper pulls out his magnet gun and procceeds to rip the feeling out every nearby zombie's teeth, while Mabel was taking off some zombies head off with her confetti cannon. Several minutes later all the Zombies were dead and the two groups standed over them in victory. The Pines Twins and Billy and Mandy then glares at each other and gets into another combat stance. Mandy blasts 5 more energy spheres towards Dipper and Mabel, but they barely dodges them. Dipper aims the magnet gun towards Billy and tries to rip the filling out of his teeth, but Mandy puts up a shield protecting Billy from the blast. Mandy fires a blast from the scythe towards Dipper's magnet gun, destroying it. Mabel uses the height alternating crystal again and her fist grows 2 times bigger and punches the ground that causes a shockwave that send Billy and Mandy hurling against a tree. Mabel reaches over using her big fist and tries to grab the scythe, but Mandy picks it up first and procceeds to cut off Mabel's giant hand. Mabel screams in pain as Mandy walks over to Mabel and cuts off her head, killing her instantly. Dipper gasps in shock and tears begins to forms in his eyes. Out of anger Dipper pulls out a laser gun and proceeds to knock Billy out by blasting him with a laser. Enraged Mandy shoots a beam towards Dipper. but he barely dodges it and it ends up destroying his weapon. Dipper pulls out the journal 3 book to see if has something he can use, but Mandy destroys it with an energy beam. Now out of options Dipper pulls out his only trump card, the memory erasing gun. Dipper sets the gun to erase all of Mandy's memory and fires a beam towards her. Mandy however puts up a reflection shield and the beam bounces back and ends up hitting Dipper instead. Dipper's mind gets completely erased and he falls to the ground as Mandy then walks over to him and cut off his head, killing him instantly. K.O! Aftermath Mandy proceed to destroy Gravity Falls with Grim's Scythe, and opens a portal back home taking Billy's unconscious body with her. Results Now that's what I call a death battle! Anyway While Dipper and Mabel may have had the better teamwork and more weapons than Billy and Mandy, But Billy and Mandy outclassed them in every other category. In terms of strength, While Dipper and Mabel may have their fair share of great strength feats, but Billy and Mandy on the other hand have shown greater strength feats by being able to take on several different monsters, aliens, and several other different weird creatures twice their own size. In terms of Intelligence, Dipper and Mandy have greater intelligence than both Billy and Mabel, with Mandy being much more smarter than Dipper. But Mabel however have shown greater intelligence than Billy by being able to outsmart the crazed dream demon Bill Cipher and had sometimes figured things out before Dipper did. Now in terms of Durability, Dipper and Mabel may have shrugged off injuries like being chewed on by beavers, endure the tough and dangerous challenges of Globnar, etc. But Billy and Mandy however survived worse by being able to tank hits from monsters, aliens, demons, etc. Both teams were about even in speed and you might be asking wouldn't Mandy had just ended the fight by smiling? Yes she would have but knowing her smile would break and alter reality, she herself would have been destroyed and alter along with the rest of universe and her opponents. And last but not least, Dipper and Mabel didn't really stood that much a chance, with Billy and Mandy having much more combat experience and Grim's scythe surpassing anything that Dipper and Mabel had in their arsenal, their only hope was to delay the inevitable. Look like Dipper and Mabel had finally met their match. The Winner is Billy and Mandy Advantages and Disadvantages 'Billy and Mandy' * +Stronger * +/-Smarter (Through Mabel is much smarter than Billy) * +Grim's scythe > Dipper and Mabel's arsenal * +More Combat Experience * +More Durable * =Just as Fast * -Not as good with teamwork 'Dipper and Mabel' * +Better Teamwork * +More Weapons * -Dumber (Mandy is much smarter than Dipper) * =Just as Fast * -Weaker * -Not as Durable * -Grim's Scythe > Their arsenal * -Less Combat Experience Polls Who Would Win? Dipper and Mabel Billy and Mandy Which Show is Better? Gravity Falls The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Did you argee with the results? Yes No Maybe Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Pure King of Rage Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017